1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weighting device for a golf club head and more particularly to such a weighting device which can be selectively positioned on the sole of the head to provide various different weighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the location of the center of gravity of a golf club head has a significant effect on the driving characteristics thereof, particularly for less skilled and experienced golfers. The change of the location of this center of gravity can be adjusted to compensate for hook or slice. Prior art devices for selectively varying the weighting of golf club heads are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,879 issued Sep. 24, 1991 and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,041 issued May 7, 1991. With these prior art devices, the center of gravity can be changed to different points between the toe and heel of the golf club head.